galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Ainareiel Francesca Vandi
Ainareiel Francesca O'Carroll Vandi'' (født 5. november - død 15. juli, 35 år gammel)'' er en fullblods heks, plassert i Håsblås og en utheksaminert elev etter fullført skolegang ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Ainareiel bor i familiens herskapshus i St.Petersburg, Russland og i en kaotisk, liten leilighet i London, England. Hun snakker engelsk og russisk, og lærer seg fransk, selv om det går sakte. Hun er medeier av en skjønnhetsbutikk/hudpleiesalong/frisørsalong i Diagonallmenningen, og er produktutvikler, som innebærer at hun også er en selvdrivende formelutvikler og eliksirbrygger. Hun har en lillesøster som fortsatt går på Galtvort, plassert i Griffing. Kallenavnene hennes er Choy, Rei og Vandi. Hun har også blitt kalt blant annet Reiel, Ariel og Ain. De som kaller henne Aina blir vådet så barnebarna deres kjenner det. Familiebakgrunn 5. november ble Ainareiel født i Italia under en familieferie. Morens familie bor der. Hun vokste opp i familiens herskapshus i St.Petersburg sammen med sin tvillingsøster og tre eldre brødre. Faren hennes, Aleksandr Vandi, kom fra en rik, russisk familie med dødseterforbindelser, men brøt med familien da han møtte Elizabeth O'Carroll på en forretningsreise, hvor familie ikke kunne bry seg mindre om blod og status. Alle ungene ble sendt til Galtvort etter Elizabeths ønske, som gikk der selv. Når det siste medlemmet i søskenflokken kom, Namie, døde Elizabeth i barsel. Syv år senere døde Aleksandr av sykdom. William ble utvist fra Galtvort når han gikk i 4 klasse, og forsvant mer eller mindre fra jordens overflate, av klassifiserte grunner. Når faren døde, var William i ferd med å melde seg til den mørke siden, før han løp med halen mellom beina hjem etter å ha fått litt vett banket inn i hodet. Elizabeth var en snill, omtenksom kvinne med rødt, krøllete hår og grønne øyne. Hun kommer opprinnelig fra Irland, gikk i Griffing og jobbet som barnebokforfatter. Aleksandr var en streng, kald mann med blondt hår og isblå øyne fra Russland. Han jobbet i det russiske magidepartementet. Barna ser ut som et miks mellom dem, noen ligner veldig og noen har fått diverse trekk her og der. Begge foreldrene til Ainareiel er døde. Søskenflokken består av, fra eldst til yngst: William Martin (plassert i Smygard), Charles Aideen (Håsblås), Darien Theodore (Griffing), Markina Antoinette (Griffing), Ainareiel Francesca (Håsblås) og Namie Alice (Griffing). Namie går fortsatt på Galtvort. Moren hennes gikk i Griffing og faren i Smygard. Ainareiel er også tante, da Charles har et barn med en gompejente. Hun har begynt å vise magiske tegn. Det er uvisst om hun kommer til å gå på Galtvort eller Durmstrang. Herskapshuset i Russland ligger på en litt avsides topp. Det huser 6 personer og en rekke husdyr, men har ubrukte rom og kan lett brukes til å holde store selskaper, julefeiringer og lignende. På innsiden er det gamle møbler, vegg til vegg-tepper, portretter på veggene, majestetiske lysekroner og ganger. Det er mye gull og rødfarger, og det ser generelt litt forhistorisk ut. Det er også mange bokhyller med bøker som nesten faller fra hverandre, mest til pynt. Mesteparten av bygningen består av to etasjer, men det er noen tårn og deler av huset som går helt opp i fire etasjer. Det står også av en enorm, stor marmortrapp fra inngangshallen og opp til soverommene i andre etasje midt i bygningen. Charles har menget seg mye med gomper; han har tatt med mye gompeteknologi hjem, de har for eksempel en TV. De har også et stort bibliotek om ikke bokhyllene rundt omkring var nok. Det er pianoer, harper og diverse andre instrumenter rundt i huset som spiller av seg selv. Mye av huset styres med magi, da spesielt rengjøring; Det er generelt ganske støvet ned overalt og ikke veldig allergivennelig, men rommene som blir brukt mye rengjøres ved hjelp av magi. Skolegang og magi Når Ainareiel var elev spilte hun gitar i Galtvorts første band, Magic Tweed sammen med noen andre elever. Når bandmedlemmene begynte å gå ut av skolen byttet hun ut gitaren med piano. Hun er glad i å synge, men ikke foran publikum. Hun er en god rumpeldunkspiller, da hun har vært på laget i mange år, som både som jager og som lagkaptein, hvor hun ledet lage til seier og vant rumpeldunkpokalen. Hun elsker rumpeldunk og har vært svært entusiastisk under de kampene hun ikke har spilt, og familien har vært på hvert på hvert verdensmesterskap. Hennes beste fag på skolen var formler, forsvar mot svartekunster og transfigurasjon. Hennes verste fag var eliksirer, clairvoyance og urtologi, men eliksirer var en av favorittene hennes til tross for den dårlige karakteren. Hun har strøket på eksamen to ganger. Hun skjerpet seg kraftig og besto U.G.L.E, og bestemte seg plutselig for å ta Ø.G.L.E også. Hun gikk ut med relativt greie karakterer etter å ha skjerpet seg kraftig for å kunne gå videre til drømmejobben sin, og kom tilbake for å ta privatundervisning i eliksirer. Hun er flink til det meste hun interesserer seg for, men hun misliker sterkt teori, skolearbeid og å skrive stiler. Men hun er tross alt en Håsblåselev, så hun er veldig hardarbeidene når det er noe hun virkelig vil, noe hun tydelig viser i jobben sin. Ainareiel er kjempeinteressert i svart magi og mørkevesener, tunge og avanserte formler og eliksirer. Favoritten hennes i eliksirtimene var å forsøke oppskriftene i motsatt rekkefølge og å "modifisere" dem en smule, noe som ga henne strykkarakterer og misnøye fra professor Slur. Disse interessene ble også dødsårsaken hennes. Ainareiel kan se dystraler, og hun hater dem. Animagus Ainareiel er en animagus og forvandler seg til en katt. Hun har fått privatundervisning av Professor McSnurp og fullførte undervisningen som tjueåring. Personlighet thumb|left|328px Lojal, sjarmerende, eksentrisk, utadvent, intens, følsom, omtenksom, impulsiv og karismatisk. Obsessiv, vanedannende, sjalu, lett distrahert, tror alltid det beste om folk, roter seg fort opp i ting hun burde holde seg unna, kan være irriterende og tenker sjeldent før hun handler. Hun er veldig glad i folk, har svært høy sosial intelligens og det er vanskelig å ikke like henne. Veldig lojal. Hun er avhengig av variasjon, forandring, og fordi hun er lett distrahert og impulsiv har hun mange baller i lufta, flytter mye på seg, prøver ut mange nye ting og har problemer med å holde på romantiske forhold. Ainareiel elsker oppmerksomhet og det er vanskelig å ikke legge merke til henne i mengden. Hun er omtenksom og hun har vokste mye de siste årene på Galtvort. Hun er både ansvarsfull, hjelpsom og selvstendig. Hun tok seg gjerne av førsteklassinger hun tidligere ville ignorert, eller truet med å spise opp. Hun var fortsatt spøkefull og kunne fortelle skrøner om juletrær som spiser elever, men hun lot sjeldent humoren sin gå ut over yngre, forsvarsløse elever. Hun satt seg gjerne ned hos dem, snakker med dem, hjalp dem med lekser og formler når de hadde problemer, og tok dem under vingen sin som en slags storesøster. Hun ser alltid det positive i situasjoner og setter andres behov foran hennes egne. Den sprudlende personligheten skuler at hun egentlig er ganske usikker, og hun kan fort bli både tilbaketrukket, mistroisk, spydig og frekk når noen går mot henne eller kjefter på henne. Hun hater å ikke ha kontroll over ting og mister hun kontrollen knekker hun lett sammen. Hun er veldig følsom, det er lett å såre henne og hun gråter lett. Personlighetstypen hennes er ENFP. Utseende thumb|Noe Ainareiel kunne tenkes å ha gått med på jobb Ainareiel har opprinnelig gyllent blondt hår og grønne øyne. Under store deler av skolegangen hadde Ainareiel mange artige hårfarger og klesstiler. Det mest minneverdige var regnbuehåret hennes. Hun har fortsatt regnbuefarget hår fra tid til annen, spesielt når hun jobber i butikken sin, da det er et varemerke og et fantastisk reklame for hårfargeproduktene hennes. Håret hennes er tykt og midjelangt med store krøller. Øynene hennes er grønne, og hun er blind på det høyre øyet etter en slosskamp. Hun brukte en gul fargelinse på øyet for å dekke over det blinde utseendet, og en vanlig linse på det andre øyet, hun er nemlig nærsynt. Det dårlige synet hennes sier mye om evnene hennes som rumpeldunkspiller. Hun har et hjerteformet ansikt med smilehull. Hun er alltid solbrun, og hun har en formfull kropp med brede hofter og veldig store bryster, som venninnen Pam Channing har mobbet henne for i mange år. Hun er 175 cm høy, og hun bruker ofte høyhelte sko, som får henne til å virke litt skummel og dominerende. Hun er veldig glad i sminke og moterike klær, og bruker også en god del gompeklær. I jobben sin går hun i ekstravagante kjoler, kapper og diverse spesielle trollmannsklær. Kjærlighet og vennskap Ainareiel er en sosial type. Hun elsker folk, og har stor omgangskrets med mange gode venner, og som alle andre så har hun noen få bestevenner hun kunne tenkt seg å gjort alt for. Det spiller ikke noe rolle hvilket hus folk er i. Ainareiel, Amy Sophie Rose og Twiggy Watcliff er de som alltid har vært en uskillbar trio. Maria Svaart er Ainareiels tvillingsjel og partner, en annen person hun ikke ville klart seg uten. Hun har alltid menget seg med alle, og var gode venner med en del smygardinger, noe mange av de andre smygardingene ikke syntes noe om. Slaget om Galtvort Hun og hele familien drar tilbake til den gamle skolen sin for å kjempe mot dødseterne, og for å beskytte yngstemann i familien som fortsatt går på Galtvort. Hun overlever, men mister Theo, sin elskede storebror. Hun tar det veldig tungt, og hun hjelper til med arbeidet for å bygge opp skolen igjen, mye for å bearbeide smerten. Men den som tar det tyngst er nok Namie, som allerede føler seg ansvarlig for morens død ved fødselen hennes. Hele familien bruker mye tid på å pleie lillesøsteren sin og båndene dem i mellom. Ainareiel er veldig glad for å kunne åpne butikken sin i Diagonallmenningen igjen, som ble stengt med resten av butikkene. Død Ainareiel Francesca Vandi dør i en ulykke med formelutvikling som går veldig galt, 35 år gammel. Hun etterlater seg ingen barn. Annet * Tidligere prefekt, topptillitskvinne, samt jager og kaptein på Håsblås sitt rumpeldunklag. * Glad i rumpeldunk, heier på Irland, Ballycastle Bats og Falmouth Falcons. * Hobbyene hennes er tegning (dog, hun er ikke særlig flink), hesteridning og piano. * Veldig interessert i vampyrer, og har brukt mye tid på å studere dem i Romania. * Kan skyte med gompepistoler. * Ainareiel har to katter og en ugle, Artemis. * Miles var en katt hun hadde fra hun var 5 år gammel. Han var gigantisk, svart og mannevond, og Ainareiel elsket ham. Han døde veldig gammel og hun var sønderknust. * Hun har også hatt en feit, gammel rotte hun arvet av en av storebrødrene. Han fikk navnet "Malfoy" av Nabi, men heter egentlig Sahagin. * Hjemme i barndomshjemmet bor det en hund av rasen Charles Spaniel Cavalier King som lyder navnet Cherry. Han tilhører Namie. De har også to ugler til, og en hvit kanin. * Ainareiel hater å svømme, og har lettere vannskrekk. Havet er grusomt. * Redd for hunder, buktalerdukker, havet, døden og tordenvær. * Grunnen til at hun er så redd for todenvær er at bestevenninnen hennes når hun var liten ble drept av lynet. Hun og en venninne var ute og lekte i et ganske kraftig uvær uten noen bekymringer i livet, og plutselig slo det ned i venninnen. Hun døde, og siden det har Ainareiel vært kronisk redd. I løpet av tiden på Galtvort har hun taklet det bedre og bedre, og er nå bare litt anspent. * Hambusen hennes er henne selv druknende under en tordenstorm. Veldig uhyggelig kombinasjon, og Ainareiel takler hambuser dårlig. * Er allergisk mot kiwi og hundepels. * Kan ikke lage mat, så hun lever hovedsakelig på take away og pasta. Hun prøver da, bless her. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Håsblås Kategori:Magic Tweed Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Prefekt Kategori:Topptillits Kategori:Animagus Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Rumpeldunkkaptein Kategori:Familie O'Carroll Vandi Kategori:1974 Kategori:Russland Kategori:2004